An air conditioning apparatus is disclosed in JP05-65018A, wherein when an air is heated by means of a heater core by using a cooling water which is used to cool down an engine, a temperature of the heater core is adjusted at around an intended temperature by switchover of a flow path of the cooling water flowing into a heater core by ON/OFF of a valve device with a certain duty ratio.